


无指定性别／迪卢咕哒／迪卢solo

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 快速地日一日剑迪卢（小恶魔性格）与lancer的性格相反，对于性事非常放得开的迪卢木多。请注意避雷。Saber迪卢木多xmaster藤丸立香（性别无指明）





	无指定性别／迪卢咕哒／迪卢solo

“master……”低沉的声音从御主的房间里传出，藤丸立香的房间。  
没有拉上窗帘的窗户透过微弱的灯光，迦勒底的走廊在夜间也保持着低亮度的照明，刚好能把房间里的情况看得一清二楚。  
黑发的英灵蜷在御主的床上，下身的衣物被蹭到挂在小腿上，本来就露出腹部的短上衣更是卷了上去，把胸肌也一并露出来。迪卢木多抱着御主的战斗服，蹭着那层曾经与立香肌肤相触的布料，就像御主的手抚摸着自己一样，在性器上抚摸。  
“master，请……好好地赏赐我。”迪卢木多一边说一边狠狠揉捏几下还是软的阴茎，“今天我的表现不错吧，清理特意点的时候很努力呢。”他的语气带着一些抱怨，因为御主的确没有明确地表扬他，让他有点不爽。“为什么，不能表扬我？”他眯着眼，渐渐勃起的下体令人呼吸变快，于是迪卢木多一手圈住茎头套弄，另一手则不时逗弄囊袋。快感像浅浅的云雾包围着他，他的嘴角挂上笑，更加沉沦这种感觉，大口大口地喘着气。  
“master……立香……”迪卢木多把腿分开了一点，仰躺在御主的床上更加入迷地玩弄着自己。右手的食指和中指刮擦着敏感的龟头，忍不住溢出的体液弄的性器和指间都湿漉漉的，左手抓着战斗服在胸口胡乱揉弄，隔着特殊材质的衣物挑逗激凸的乳头。“请给我更多吧，master……”他颤抖着说，“这具身体，都是您的。”  
不安分的手一路摸到臀间，迪卢木多翻了个身，将臀部举高，指尖浅浅地探入那个隐秘的穴口。“啊……”他呻吟出声，并没有这种功能的穴口紧紧地扣住指尖，一点点的进入都十分困难，“master，帮帮我，求您。”将脸埋在御主的衣服与枕头之间，迪卢木多急躁地抽插着后穴，轻微的刺痛感令他流出了生理性的泪水。他只好加快前面撸动的速度，用前端的快感缓解一下后面的欲求不满。  
迪卢木多的阴茎已经完全充血挺立，手指合拢的凹凸摩擦过上面凸起的血管都会产生难以抗拒的快感，他有点自暴自弃地套弄性器，不时以指尖刮过顶端的小孔。后穴被他塞入一根中指，稍作适应后又加入了无名指，两根手指一起在甬道里抽插，无意中碰到的一处令他一下子软了腰。“哈啊……”他情迷意乱地摇动腰肢，配合着手上猥亵自己的节奏企图再次碰到那处。一直都被好好照顾的阴茎快要达到高潮，迪卢木多的手更加快地套弄那处，在急促的不规则的呼吸中射了出来，塞在后庭的手指也因为身体下意识的抖动而狠狠刺激到了前列腺，前后交叠的高潮让迪卢木多失声叫出淫乱的声音，瘫倒在御主的床上，到处都是色情的味道。  
“立香，要是有一天……”他在心里想，“也能和你做这样的事情就好了呢。”


End file.
